


Warm

by lemon_meringue



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Peter Parker, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Precious Peter Parker, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_meringue/pseuds/lemon_meringue
Summary: Peter wakes up on a cold winter morning and wants to steal Tony’s warmth. Tony thinks Peter is the most adorable human on the planet. (he’s right)Major pwp bc I suck at plots and just wanted some cute Peter and sexy things





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again, the hot mess that it me, offering you this un-beta’d fic (I’m still learning how to write real fics this is only my second one), having a crisis. 
> 
> Pwp, this just be some filthy sin with absolutely no precedent or story. Tell my mother i’m sorry. Hope you don’t think it sucks

It's snowing.

Not too heavily, but the snowflakes are big and slow-falling and in the short while that Tony watches, he sees it begin to layer on the trees and bushes. He watches through a floor-to-ceiling window in the wall of the kitchen, where he's leaning against the counter, coffee mug in hand. The mug is ceramic and a frankly hideous shade of yellow, but it's one Peter got for him, so he treasures it. 

He's not entirely sure what time it is; mid morning, probably. It looks that way, judging by the almost blinding light of cloud-obscured sun on snow. Tony's only wearing a t-shirt and his pajama pants but he doesn't feel cold. If anything, the chilly day is a relief from the heat of the workshop, where he'd been for an undetermined number of hours before coming up for coffee. Peter usually wakes up around this time, Tony thinks, so he's decided to hang around and wait for the boy to trod into the kitchen in search of breakfast. 

Tony takes a sip of his coffee. It almost burns his tongue, just short of too hot. With Peter on his mind, Tony thinks of the night before. How soft the boy’s skin had felt under Tony's hands, how his smooth lips had kissed Tony's so desperately. The quiet moans and gasps that fell from his mouth as Tony worked him up, kitten licking his skin and leaving butterfly kisses over his entire body. Tony's hands had fit perfectly on Peter's little waist, holding him down, dragging him back to meet Tony's hips; and around his thin wrists, pinning them above his head so Tony could watch him squirm so enticingly. The way tears had slipped out of his eyes when Tony edged him over and over again, how he'd cried so pretty, begging Tony, "please, f-fuck Tony ple-please!"

Tony lets himself grin, taking another sip. He remembers how Peter had clung to him, grasping his arms, digging his nails into Tony's shoulders. The way Peter's back arched so beautifully when Tony finally let him come. How his voice had broken and he'd cried out Tony's name, and how absolutely wrecked he looked after. The blissed look in his eyes, messy hair, his body gone malleable and weak. Tony had ravished him in kisses, his mouth working down Peter's chest, to his stomach, down his legs, licking him clean of come and moving up again to pepper his face in feather-light kisses. Peter had taken his time catching his breath, then wound his arms around Tony's neck and pulled him into the softest, deepest kiss. 

He's imagining it, but Tony thinks he can still feel Peter's lips on his as he refills his coffee. The snow's coming down harder now. Tony wonders if Peter will drag him outside later. There's no doubt that when Peter sees the snow he'll want to enjoy it, build a snowman or make a snow angel. 

Tony's pulled from his thoughts when he sees a barely awake Peter slugging his way into the kitchen. His chestnut hair is an adorably disheveled bed head, and his beautiful chocolate eyes are barely open, a testimony to his tiredness. He's wearing a loose fitting t-shirt and dark joggers with fluffy socks, sliding across the hardwood floors towards Tony. He looks so sleepy and soft and cute, Tony wants to wrap him back up in a blanket and cuddle him. 

Peter drags his feet all the way to the billionaire, leaning up against him, head against Tony's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist. 

"Morning sleeping beauty," Tony coos, slinging the arm not holding his coffee across Peter's back. Peter hums in response.

“... warm…” The boy murmurs quietly, eyes closed as he leans more heavily into Tony’s one-armed embrace. Tony chuckles at the comment. Peter’s always so sweet, but he’s even more adorable when he’s sleepy. Tony decides to voice as such, kissing the top of Peter’s head. 

“You’re cute.” He states, inhaling the scent of Peter’s shampoo and pillowcase. The younger’s cheeks turn a little bit pink at the comment and he holds Tony slightly tighter, groaning. Tony grins down at him. 

“You know you’re adorable, right?” He asks. He’s gazing fondly down at Peter and is just able to see how Peter blushes so prettily and mumbles again, hiding his face in Tony’s shoulder. Tony smiles fondly down at the modesty of Peter, but decides that he’s not getting away with dodging the compliments today. He sets his coffee on the counter and gently grasps Peter’s shoulders, pushing him off Tony so they can face each other more directly. When Peter’s sleepy head finally manages to adjust to the change of position, Tony cups the boy’s face in both hands and kisses him softly on the lips. 

“Should I show you, baby? Show you how cute you are?” Tony says, trying (failing) to conceal a smirk at his own mischievous antics. Peter just looks so soft and sweet and precious when he’s sleepy like this, and the way he blushes and avoids the compliments makes Tony want to ravish him. Prove to him how beautiful he is. Ruin his pretty little angel. 

Peter flushes darker at Tony’s words and bites his lip, which, oh, too tempting, and soon Tony’s mouth is back on Peter’s. Tony nibbles on the boy’s bottom lip and barely brushes his tongue against Peter’s. 

“You’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my life, sweetheart,” The man whispers, moving to pepper his boy’s face with kisses, on his cheeks and nose and forehead. Tony’s mouth journeys lower, licking lightly along Peter’s jaw and down his neck. Tony smirks when Peter gasps, telling the mechanic that he’s found his lover’s most sensitive spot. He lets his hands fall to Peter’s waist, Peter fisting his shirt, and walks him back to Tony’s bedroom. 

Once Tony manages to get the door opened and closed again behind them, he wastes no time tossing the significantly more awake Peter onto the bed. Peter yelps when he bounces onto the mattress, but the sound falls short when Tony’s suddenly on top of him, kissing him deep and passionately. Tony works the smaller’s shirt off him quickly and drops his head to Peter’s bare chest, kissing the warm skin. 

“You’re cute all over, Petey,” Tony says, his voice low and a little gravely. He sucks a hickey onto Peter’s collar bone, painfully aware that it’ll be faded before lunch. Hands on Peter’s waist, Tony holds the wriggling boy mostly still as he kisses every inch of skin he can get his mouth on. He licks one of Peter’s firm, pink nipples and Peter gasps, the sound music to Tony’s ears. 

“So sweet and sensitive,” Tony muses, latching on and sucking until both nubs are flushed and swollen and Peter’s blush spreads so far it turns his chest pink. Tony continues down, kissing the smooth, milky expanse beneath him, down Peter’s torso. He grins when he scratches his beard on the soft skin of Peter’s stomach, kissing twice before whispering to the boy.

“... adorable, tight little tummy,” He smirks. Peter takes a ragged breath and Tony sees his ab muscles (Peter’s always been and always will be precious but if Tony’s being honest, he’d bless that spider if he could) tense up. Tony dips his tongue into Peter’s navel for a moment, then pulls down his boy’s sweatpants, sitting back on his heels between Peter’s spread legs. 

Peter props himself up on his elbows as Tony rubs soothing circles into the boy’s knees. Tony would take a picture if he could, Peter somehow both adorable sleepy and body radiating lust, the combination making it difficult for Tony not to fuck him senseless right then and there. 

“How you feeling, baby?” Tony asks. Peter’s smile is soft and warm for a moment, pure adoration overtaking his face. It makes Tony’s heart swell. However, the reverence is soon replaced with an near nervous, but excited grin. 

“Like I wanna kiss you again,” Peter says quietly, and Tony can’t help smiling like a fool. He crawls back over Peter’s body as the smaller winds his arms around Tony’s neck, kissing him again, tongues tangling together. Peter moans into the kiss and Tony gives him the satisfaction of grinding down on him for a while until they’re both hard and wanting.

A terrible idea strikes Tony and he reaches down between them to Peter’s boxers, dipping his hand in. He fondles Peter for a short time, enjoying listening to the boy gasp and whimper so prettily in his ear, before removing his hand and bringing it up between them. He locks eyes with Peter as he licks the dribbles of precome off his fingers, watching as the younger flushes darker. Slowly, Tony inches his fingers into Peter’s mouth. Peter takes them in eagerly like the perfect boy he is, sucking them clean. 

Spurred on by the feeling of his lover sucking on his fingers, Tony moves up suddenly and turns Peter over, withdrawing his fingers groping the boy’s round behind.

“God, your sweet ass, baby, it’s perfect,” Tony begins, nipping Peter’s earlobe from behind. “You’re perfect, every single thing about you.” 

“Tony, please,” Peter whispers, voice still managing to crack. Tony smiles as he kisses down Peter’s back, the boy wiggling his hips with anticipation. Tony stills him for a moment, only to pull his boxers away in one swift movement. Without another warning, Tony drops down, parting Peter’s cheeks with his hands (noting how right his hands look on Peter’s ass) and licking a flat strip over his baby’s hole. 

Peter yelps and jerks but Tony holds him back with a bruising grip on his hips, beginning to lick and kiss his hole, loving the way Peter buries his head in his arms. Slowly, Tony pushes his tongue inside, working his way up to gently tongue fucking Peter’s hole, taking his time. Slick with saliva, Tony only pulls away to cautiously push a finger inside. Peter is a moaning mess by the time the billionaire works in a second finger, and Tony kisses his back and shoulders, whispering encouragement as he stretches his boy out. 

When Peter’s ready, Tony takes a moment to remove his clothes and catch up with Peter’s nudity. Then he suddenly flips the smaller onto his back, grabs his calves under his knees and pushes his legs up so Peter’s almost bent in half, looming over the boy and smirking down at his already debauched expression. 

“You’re the prettiest boy in the whole goddamn world, angel cakes,” Tony tells him as he lubes himself up. Peter grins back at him and Tony knows he can count today as a win when the boy replies,

“You’re hot as fuck, Tony, babe-- please, I need you,” he doesn’t get a change to finish, his voice caught in his throat when Tony starts to slide in. Peter wraps his arms around Tony’s back, one hand digging his nails into Tony’s shoulder, the other tangling in the older man’s hair. 

Tony fucks him slowly, but not gently. Every thrust is rough and deep and forceful but he takes his time so he can torture Peter’s prostate, dragging and nudging against it, just waiting for Peter to ask (read: beg) for more. 

When Peter does cave and gasp for Tony, voice unstable and breaking as he attempts his request, Tony doesn’t waste another second. He pushes Peter’s legs further and drops lower until his chest is pinning Peter’s knees to the boy’s own collar bones, his lithe body bent in half. Tony takes a bruising hold on the younger’s hips and starts pounding into him; dragging Peter’s smaller, lighter body back to meet every thrust. The new position allows Tony to nail Peter’s prostate and it has the boy crying out and keening, struggling to breathe in seconds. 

Peter feels so good around Tony, so tight and hot, slick with lube and saliva and precome. He’s perfect, completely perfect, and Tony would be embarrassed about how fast this kid gets him close if he wasn’t so utterly lost in the sensation of being inside his boy, splitting Peter on his cock. Tony groans and moans in a voice so low it manages to break through the walls of blinding pleasure and send shivers down Peter’s spine. 

It doesn’t take long for Peter to start to babble, his voice high and needy. He holds Tony tighter, tears threatening to slip from his eyes, his lips bitten red. 

“P-please, Tony, f-fuck, I, I need to c-come, p-please, I-” Tony kisses him quiet and moves one hand between them, using Peter’s leaking precome to slicken the glide as he starts to jerk off the younger boy. Peter keens, a high, desperate whine, gasping and moaning in the most deliciously distressed way as he gets closer and closer.

An incoherent attempt at a warning is all Tony gets before Peter’s spilling over his fist, crying out Tony’s name. The force of Peter’s orgasm has him clenching down around Tony, and the older man moans long and loud along with Peter’s cry, feeling himself about to tip over the edge. He picks up the pace, then, not wanting to overstimulate Peter too much, and soon the incredible tightness of Peter’s ass has him coming. He paints Peter’s insides white and hot and just barely holds himself up from collapsing on top of his lover.

As they lay there, unmoving, catching their breath, Tony studies Peter with hooded eyes. The boy’s bedhead has become wild yet adorable sex hair, his eyelashes kissing his cheeks as he tries to regain control of his breathing. His chest rises and falls quickly, but slowing, and Tony takes in every detail of the sweat and pink flush covering his body. Peter’s come stains both of their stomachs and Tony’s fist. Peter’s lips are parted and Tony wants to kiss them, so he does, gently, calmly. It’s relaxed, aftermath— loving without the lusting. 

Tony kind of wants to stay there forever, just feel the warmth of Peter and radiate heat back to his boy, hold him close, connected inside him. But his cock is softening and the come is drying and Peter hasn’t even eaten breakfast yet, Tony remembers with a very, very tiny pang of guilt. 

When Peter opens his eyes to look up at Tony, the mechanic can’t help but smirk down at him, shake his head and laugh, “You’re adorable, absolutely adorable.” Peter just giggles in response and pulls Tony into another soft, sweet kiss. 

Eventually Tony convinces himself to get up, grabbing a damp towel from the joined bathroom and cleaning them both up. Peter lets Tony wipe him down, and the older man takes the opportunity to kiss every place he towels off, causing Peter to squirm and stifle giggles. Through an inability to keep their hands off each other and lips apart, Tony manages to get dressed and help Peter dress as well. As he fixes Peter’s waistband, he hears the boy laugh a little and say, 

“I haven’t even eaten breakfast yet.” Tony looks up with a grin to see Peter already smiling playfully, lovingly down at him, and he kisses the boy’s chin, then his nose, and then his forehead, asking what he wants to eat. Peter pulls a blanket from the end of the bed up around him and Tony fixes it over his shoulders, thinking he should make Peter’s heated blanket (of course he has one, Tony’s bought him three, in fact) portable. When Peter requests pancakes a moment later (after dawning the most adorable faux thinking face Tony’s ever had the pleasure to witness), Tony can’t help the visual he gets of licking whipped cream off Peter’s belly. 

“Pancakes it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey does somebody wanna help me figure out how to use italics bc I’m pasting from google docs and all my italics disappear? sos


End file.
